A KOF Wedding
by princess smiles
Summary: Ryo finally pops the question to King! The only problem is, they've got no clue what to do about the wedding! No fear though, Yuri's got it covered! ...or should they?[[Chapter 4 up!]]
1. Leave It To Yuri!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be so broke._ :)

**Chapter 1: Leave it to Yuri!**

He had been dating her for almost two years, although he had loved her the moment they met. Well, at least, after he found out that she was a woman. Yes, Ryo Sakazaki was in love with this woman who simply called herself "King". He was one of the only people who knew her real name, but never dared to call her that in public, as she promised to kill him if he attempted to. Despite her violent tendencies, Ryo had decided that he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was a brave and courageous man, but popping the question was a nerve racking thing to endure. Ryo managed to propose without choking, and waited for her answer. King herself, though she somewhat hesitated from the shock of the proposal, had secretly been wishing about this day! The feeling was mutual. Making it official.

They were getting married.

And today, was the day that they would spread the good news.

It started to be a good morning at the Sakazaki dojo, the wind was breezy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing; it really seemed like the perfect day. Ryo had taken it upon himself to call a family meeting, to announce his engagement. He had let everyone get settled first before he started. King had come, but she was unusually quiet, not that she ever talked much anyway.

"So Ryo," his best friend, Robert asked, "What's with this meeting?"

"Hey, even King's here! Must be important!" Yuri added. "So like, is it another KOF tournament? They sure are fast with these kinds of things…" She put herself in a thinking pose for a moment. "Oh! Maybe some new way to make some cash for the dojo?"

"Uh, n-no," Ryo stuttered while scratching the back of his neck. It was a habit of his he did when he was unsure or nervous about something. King stood there silent looking at Ryo's uneasiness, but made sure her ring finger was hidden from plain view.

"No? Hmmm…"

"Perhaps, you two have finally decided to get married?" his father asked, or more like insinuated that the couple **should **get married. King somewhat lowered her head.

"Uh," he replied laughing somewhat nervously, "you could say that."

Yuri shrieked at the news, and gave King a hug, nearly squeezing the life from her. After she was done screaming in her ears, she wanted to give the engagement ring a look. Yuri's eyes said "Wow, what a small, ring" while the glance King returned to Yuri said "I know." Too bad Ryo wasn't paying attention.

"Woah, congrats Ryo!"

"My son!" Takuma cried happily, "Finally there will be an heir to the Sakazaki legacy! Oh, how I have waited for this moment!" He began to go on one of his usual rants whenever he was excited about something. Most of the time they were about pointless things.

However, during Takuma's rant about grandchildren and Yuri's "Oh-my-god's" something in Robert's mind clicked. This family already has trouble taking care of the bills. How could Ryo afford a wedding at this time? Knowing Ryo, he probably didn't even think about the actual wedding day. It would be just wrong to have the bride pay for her own wedding. Robert himself would had helped his best friend out, if only the business was doing better. How'd Ryo manage to get her a ring in the first place?

"Wait a minute," he began, "can you two afford to **get **married?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri inquired.

"Well, I mean, weddings. They can be expensive."

"Can be that bad," Ryo defended. King's face went pale. "Can't be that bad?" she repeated. Ryo hadn't really thought about the actual wedding. Isn't that common sense?

"Uh, yeah pal, weddings require you to get a wedding planner, decorations, dresses, cakes," Robert listed, with each detail making King paler by the moment.

"Aaaahhh…" Ryo paused, "I haven't really thought about it." King's jaw dropped.

"What….what I have I gotten myself into?" She could feel a headache approaching.

"Boy," Takuma barked while smacking the back of Robert's head, "Do you have to ruin the moment?!" Robert winced from the pain.

"Oww, I was just saying! I'm surprised he even got her an engagement ring!" Ryo gave him a slight frown.

"Geez, dad, you know he's right," Yuri agreed , "We are pretty broke. But don't worry old man! I'll figure something out!"

"YOU will?" Her father and brother asked in unison, almost choking.

"Sure, just leave it me!"

King shuddered. The headache had finally happened. Somehow, the day wasn't so perfect anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my! Leaving Yuri to the task of a wedding? Is that really the safe thing to do? More KOF characters to appear soon and I promise to have King have more lines. And it'll be more funny and active. Please read and review!_


	2. Mai, Oh My!

_Sorry for the long delay, I've been soooooo busy lately, that when I came back to the story, I couldn't remember what exactly I wanted to happen next.; Thanks to __Zindakku Hirokai__ & __kusanagisan__ for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be so broke._ :)

**Chapter 2: Mai, oh my?**

"Hello, **Shiranui-Bogard** residence," a sweet voice answered, stressing the two last names.

"Don't answer the phone that way," Terry's voice asked in the background, while Joe's echoed loudly shouting "I live here too! And you ain't even married!!!"

"Shut up, Higashi," the girl spat back.

"Mai?"

"Oh! Hey Yuri, what's up?"

"Say, are you busy tonight? I've got something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, really? Having problems with Robert? I'd knew you'd come to the queen of love advice for something someday," she said half mockingly.

"Like whatever Mai, you are one of the **LAST** people on earth I'd come to for advice on relationships," Yuri replied. She could hear Mai snort at her response. "So are you busy or not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Alright! Meet me at the Illusion after it closes."

"That late?"

"Yeah, that late; just be there, kay? I really need your help."

"Uh, okay."

"Bye now!!!"

"Bye," and with that Yuri hung up. "Hmm," Mai thought to herself, "wonder what she needs?"

"You need to go out and get a life," Joe said to her, digging around in the refrigerator.

"You need to take your funky ass in the shower and give it a good washing" she shot back, in which afterwards, Joe closed the door to the refrigerator, and mooned her.

"Yeah, well you know you love my funky ass," he said shaking his butt around in the air. Mai's scream was probably heard throughout Southtown. Terry just sighed as Mai began to proceed in beating Joe to a pulp, but not before pulling his pants back up.

"I see why Andy needs all this 'training'" Terry mumbled to himself.

_At La Illusion_

"Yuri, how many times do I have to tell you that this phone is **not** for personal calls," King scolded hands on her hips, "What if someone important is trying to call?"

"Aww, I would use my cell phone, but there's no reception in this place!" King raised her eyebrow at her. "Okay, I ran outta minutes! It was for a good cause!"

"Sure, sure…. You know I bet the reason your family has money issues is because your cell phone bill," King chuckled. Yuri stuck her tongue out in response. "Who were you calling?"

"Mai." Yuri glanced to see what her future sister-in-law's facial expression was—not so great. King raised her hand to her head. It seems like she'll be investing a lot of money on aspirin for a while. "I-I know what you're thinking, but Mai would be a great help! The woman has been planning her own wedding since she was seven! Seven, King! She's got to know EVERYTHING it takes to get it all done and what not! I mean, c'mon, you trust me right? Right?"

"Do I really have a choice?" she answered wearily.

"That's the spirit!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooohoooo! Poor King. She'll be alright in the end though… I think.


	3. Crazy

_A/N: Heheeheeee, so it seems I tend to update in about 3 month periods? I am working on the time issue._

_Um… yeah, I hope to finish this fic. I don't have any plans on not finishing it, so it should be okay. I just have to find time to write (which I think I found sometime to do so. :) Many thanks to _**LegendarySuperNamek**, **bynon carget**_, and _**Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz**_ for reviewing this!!! Yes, Mai is so crazy, but I love her to bits._

_Discliamer: Once again, I don't own anything or anybody, just the story._

**Chapter 3: Crazy**

While King "politely" escorted the very last (very drunk) customer out of her bar, our favorite busty red-headed ninja came a-knocking at the back door.

"Hello!" Yuri sang while she let Mai in.

"This has better be good for two o'clock in the morning; goodness, don't you know a woman like myself needs her beauty sleep?" she complained, hanging her jacket up by a nearby coat rack.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just sit yourself down while I get King." The Sakazaki heiress began scoping out the front of the bar, finding the bartender locking up the entrance, mumbling something about why she chose such a profession. "Heeeeeyyyyy."

"So I guess she's here," King asked, her back still turned.

"Yup."

"Did you tell here why she's here?"

"Nope."

"Think she'll flip out?"

"Yup."

"Think she'll take the news well?"

"Nope." The tall blond faced at her teammate, staring at her for a minute with a blank expression. Yuri just shrugged it off. "You know she's crazy."

"You're not exactly sane either," King replied making her way towards the back. The brunette simply followed behind, giving a "hmph" at the statement. Mai was found sitting at one of the tables, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's about time," she yawned, giving a small frown afterwards.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, your highness," answered King, with a hint of sarcasm. She and Yuri took seats across from Mai, because neither of them knew what to expect from her reaction to the news.

"So…" Mai began, "What's up?"

"Ryo and I-"

"Oh my gawd! Don't tell me, you guys are breaking up?!"

"Uh…no."

"He broke up with you?"

"No."

"You broke up with him?"

"No!" King could felt her left eye twitch. Why did Mai so happy when asking these questions?

"Oh. You guys kicked Yuri off your team again?"

The bartender sighed at her friend, feeling yet another headache beginning. "No."

"I was not kicked off of the team!!! I chose to leave! Anyways, why do you think something bad happened between my bro and King?"

Several minutes passed while the redhead just sat there and blinked. The only sound heard was the wind from outside.

"I don't know."

The bartender's left eye twitched again.

Another minute passed, and King took this time to calm down before speaking up once more. "Nothing of the sort's happened to us; in fact, Ryo and I are getting married."

Mai opened her mouth to congratulate her friend, but her face changed into many different forms of expressions, the last one looking rather upset.

"What the hell?" King reacted, her eye twitching for a third time.

"Lemme explain," her almost-sister interrupted. "At first she was excited, then she probably realized something, which led to that horrified look, which then made her depressed, and now she's pissed off. I'm sure we'll find out in a second. You know she's crazy."

"But does she have to be so retarded?"

Just then, Mai slammed her fists into the table, making the room tremble, also causing the two other girls to jump.

"I can't believe this!" she roared, her voice (obviously) filled with anger. Afterwards, when the room's contents stopped shaking, she proceeded to fling herself (rather overdramatically) onto the wooden floor and began to weep. "I can't believe this," she sobbed," It's not fair… it's not fair… it's just not fair."

"Crazy bitch," King said under her breath, and then raised her voice so that Mai could actually hear her, "Why are you on the floor Mai?" Her patience with the ninja was wearing thin. She received a muffled answer from the girl.

"We can't hear you," remarked Yuri, attempting to roll Mai over with her foot. The redhead pouted and forced a small whining noise out.

"I was supposed to get married first! At least… at least before her!" she bawled, pointing a shaky finger at King. The bartender narrowed her eyes in response.

"Don't mind her, I mean; you already know she's crazy." Yuri quickly whispered to her, knowing that violence would be the outcome of this meeting. "Mai, you can't blame King for Andy's commitment issues."

Mai cried for another minute, before thinking it over. "Is that what it is?" Yuri looked at Mai, then a wall, at Mai again, then back to the wall. "Eh…"she answered not making eye contact with the weeping ninja, "Well, that's one of his issues. Hey look, Mai, we really need your help planning King's wedding, that's the reason I called you here ya know."

"You do?" sniffled Mai, picking herself off of the bar floor.

"Yes, we do," King replied, as painful as it was, "Who else do we know with an extensive amount of knowledge when it comes to wedding?"

"No one like the fabulous ninja beauty, Mai Shiranui!" the ninja giggled. "Sorry about earlier…You know I'm crazy!" she joked, laughing at the whole situation.

"I know."

"Yay!!!" Yuri cheered, doing a little dance in celebration.

"Now both of you get out." King demanded.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Leave. Listening to you two has given me another headache."

"You've been having a lot of headaches lately. I think you should see a doctor about tha-"

"OUT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know… not too much development here. But I have plans. :) Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!_


	4. Kids

_A/N: I know you all want to shoot me!!!!! But before you do, I've provided another random chapter. :) So I hope you guys enjoy it before you pull the trigger._

_**Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz**__: I'm glad you like my Mai! Hehehe, she's too much._

_**ALLRRPRP:**__ I'm glad you like it so much! And I'm sorry for another long wait too, I promise to be better about it._

_**bynon carget**__: LOL. I'm glad it helps out when you don't want to think too hard! I promise more mindless fun._

_**The Black Tales of Debano**__: They are an underrated couple aren't they?_

_Discliamer: I own nothing… as always.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Kids**

It had been a few days since the blonde fighter had seen her shinobi friend. After all the commotion she made the other night, King didn't know whether she should be worried or relieved.

So, as any bride-to-be would do, she asked her infamous wedding planner what the deal was.

"Oh you know Mai, she's never really doing nothing, probably planning away who to enlist next."

"Enlist? I thought it was just you and Mai?"

"Come one King, like _two_ people are really gonna pull this wedding off."

"May I remind you who these two people are? They always seem to find someway to make everything work out for _them_." Yuri giggled in response.

"Well, those are trivial things… This is your wedding! It's supposed to be special!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Suddenly, the brunette's cell phone began to chime, playing a fast paced disco-like tune. She let it ring for a minute so she could dance for a while, and then proceeded to pick it yup.

"Hel-looooo?"

"Hey it's me!"

"Speak of the devil; I've got Mai on the phone." King simply listened in to what Yuri would inform her.

"So listen, I need you guys to meet me at the Starlight Hotel in thirty minutes. Tell King to bring Ryo along."

"What's over there?"

"It's a surprise! Well, sort of."

"Got cha."

"See you then!"

"Bye bye!" the Sakazaki daughter said, ending the call. "So like we have to go get big bro, and meet her in thirty."

"So soon? Always last minute that woman. What'll I do about Jan?"

"He can come with us! You know he really likes Mai."

"I can't see why he does so much."

"I know why!" Yuri replied in a sing-song manner. She chuckled to herself quietly adding, "A boy his age would definitely love that kind of attention."

"What?" the bartender asked, rather oblivious to what her sister-to-be was implying.

"Oh, nothing."

_At the hotel_

Once the two girls, with the two tagalongs reached the entrance, low and behold the found Mai in the main lobby.

"Wow, for a minute there, I thought you guys got lost or something," she greeted, a smirk on her face. Her concentration then turned to the bride's younger brother, whom she immediately cuddled. "Oh it's Jan! You grow bigger and bigger every time I see you!" the ninja mused, stroking his blonde locks. Due to his height (or lack there of) and the height of the redhead, his head was placed in a spot where most men two to three times his age have seen a good amount of but only dreamed of coping a feel. All little Jan did was stand there, returning the hug, with a heavily blushed face.

Mai's hugs were always so… soft and warm.

Yuri only snickered away at the boy's predicament. It was funnier because his older sister took no notice of the whole ordeal.

"Mai, you're going to choke him at that rate," King interrupted, mistaking the color of Jan's face as not getting enough air.

"So, uh, what's in here?" Ryo questioned, trying to avert his gaze from the scene.

"Oh… yeah, follow me." Mai took them to what appeared to be a business meeting room, with King's little brother holding on to one of her hands, naturally. The group went inside, to find a lady with long black hair, a white headband, and a matching business suit.

"Chizuru?"

"Well, I see you all have made your way here. Mai told me you needed some assistance with your wedding?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuri answered, as the group sat down.

"I see."

"So, what is it that you need help with exactly?"

"I was thinking, since you probably hold lots of special events and junk, you could help us out," Mai chirped.

"I have never planned or help plan a wedding before…"

"That's what me job is. I just need you to find what I need, cause you know the best way to find it, and the best ones to find."

"Well, I suppose… I do owe you a favor for letting me accompany your team."

"Sweet!" Yuri cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "But geez, Chizuru, you're a priestess, surely you gotta know something more than 'nothing'…."

"I…"

"Hey Chizuru!" boomed a loud voice disrupting her sentence, opening the door. He was a tall, muscular guy, the group decided he too must be a fighter, but it wasn't his appearance that everyone stared at. It was the child he was holding in his arms that stole their attention.

"Reiji!" the priestess shouting, making a cutthroat signal with her hands… which meant 'Now is NOT a good time.' Yuri immediately stood up and pointed at the young girl.

"Oh my gawd, Chizuru, she looks just like you!"

"I thought priestesses were celibate," Ryo whispered to King.

"I guess not," she softly responded.

"How cute!"

"It's not what you think!" Chizuru protested.

"_Sure_."

Reiji just stood there dumbfounded. Chizuru would have his head tonight.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this and many thanks to everyone who actually keeps up with it! I've been so distracted with other stories lately…. But you guys have my word that I'll finish this one!_


End file.
